Get Back
by Kuroi-Hoshi13
Summary: Tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce que : ' Je ne veux plus de toi, Ban' Je crus bien que j'allais mourir. POV Yaoi Couples multiples…et bien du plaisir!
1. Prologue

**Get Back**

_Ou comment je te ramènerai à moi_

**Disclaimers :** Bien évidemment, l'histoire est la seule partie de ces écrits qui m'appartient, les personnages resteront à jamais la possession de leur si merveilleux créateur^^

**Couple(S) : **Le but ultime étant le Ban/Ginji il y en aura bien d'autres avant, pendant et après (hihi) qui vous en feront voir de toutes les couleurs.

**Rating : M** Ai-je besoin d'expliquer les mots Yaoi et Lemon? (Relations entres deux…ou plusieurs (XD) hommes dans des situations délicieusement détaillées par mes soins)

**NDA : **Me voici me revoilà (évite de justesse les tomates lancées dans sa direction) oui je sais, je n'ai aucune excuse pour mon départ soudain, précipité et ô combien trop longtemps prolongé mais c'est en relisant les premiers chapitres de ma fic ' Les fous du roi' que je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais définitivement plus le même calibre d'écriture que par le passé (à mon grand malheur) et que je ne pouvait tout simplement pas reprendre là ou je l'avais laissé. Donc voici une petite fic à chapitre qui, en plus de vous plaire, je l'espère, me rendra ma plume d'antan^^

**Prologue**

…You know it's true.

_Everything I do-_

_I do it for you…_

La radio diffuse cet air que je ne me lasse jamais d'entendre. Je murmure les paroles dans le vent qui emporte ma voix loin derrière nous, quelques parts sur l'autoroute que nous suivons en silence depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Je roule doucement, pas le moins du monde pressé de retrouver la ville quand mon esprit semble encore attaché à ce véritable paradis que nous avons quittés à regret Ginji et moi.

Enfin…je semble être celui qui regrette le plus d'être partis je ne peux pas vraiment savoir ce que lui en pense puisqu'il ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis ce matin. Il est tendu, ça se voit rien qu'à ses traits crispés et la façon dont il évite consciencieusement de croiser mon regard dans le rétroviseur et comme d'habitude je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si je suis la cause de tout ce cirque.

_'' Tu va devoir apprendre que tu n'es pas la raison qui fait tourner le monde, Ban, m'avait-il répliqué une fois alors que je l'assaillait littéralement de questions sur le pourquoi de son attitude plus que distante.''_

En fait, cette fois n'était pas si loin que ça. C'était il y a deux semaines, juste avant que je ne lui annonce que j'avais économisé assez d'argent pour pouvoir nous payer de vraies vacances. Bien sur, il avait d'abord refusé, certain que je me payais une fois de plus sa tête, puis avait insisté pour en faire profiter les autres, -n'était-ce pas en partie grâce à eux que nous avions réussit à terminer cette mission avec succès ?- ce que j'avais refusé à grands cris. Je voulais des vacances, _seul avec lui_, qu'y avait-il de si compliqué à comprendre ?

En d'autres circonstances, le simple fait de revoir les visages légèrement outrés et déçus du reste de la 'clic' aurait suffit à me mettre en rogne, - non mais pour qui se prenaient-ils de s'inviter ainsi dans notre voyages, nos vacances, - mais aux souvenirs des doux moments passés dans les bras de mon blond, je préférais nettement me concentrer sur nous. Ce que les autres auraient à dire…je m'en balançais, il n'y avais que Ginji qui comptais à mes yeux. Lui et personne d'autres.

Je laisse le vent jouer dans mes cheveux, remerciant le ciel qu'il ne pleuve pas encore malgré les nuages menaçants que j'aperçois sur ma gauche, juste au-dessus de l'océan dans lequel nous nous sommes baignés pendants plusieurs jours. Je me surprend à sourire bêtement. Qui aurait cru qu'après une année de travail comme récupérateur je finirais par me laisser prendre dans les filets de Cupidon ? Pas moi en tout cas et certainement encore moins Ginji.

Cela s'était produit six mois plus tôt de façon pour le moins spontané et simple. Un Ginji croulant de fatigue après une mission particulièrement difficile qui, comme plusieurs autres avant elle, s'était terminée en véritable fiasco. Un détour dans un bar ou coulait à flot tous les spiritueux inimaginable et l'idée débile d'un blond de vouloir tous les essayer. Par chance pour lui, j'étais resté on ne peut plus sobre et avait eut la bienheureuse conviction qu'après s'être littéralement retrouvé la tête dans la cuve des toilettes il devait être plus que temps de rentrer.

Une fois à la maison, -j'entends par là l'appart miteux qui devait avoir ce nom à ses yeux,- j'eus pitié en constatant qu'il tenait à peine debout et donc, certainement incapable de se traîner jusqu'à sa chambre. C'est là qu'un ange passa et que dans ma grande générosité, et surtout influencé par ce que je croyais être une brillante idée, je le portai jusqu'à la salle de bain dans l'intention d'au moins retirer cet odeur peu ragoûtante d'alcool et de vomissure qui lui collait à la peau.

Tout sauf brillante cette idée car à peine arrivé qu'il s'accrocha désespérément à moi jusqu'à m'amener avec lui sous la douche…complètement habillé. J'eus beau grogner, le menacer, rien à faire avec ce gamin qui geignait dix fois plus qu'un poupon. Je pris mon mal en patience et m'évertuai donc à le dévêtir non sans ressentir à mon tour un certain mal aise je ne me savais pas si réceptif à l'idée de voir ce blond nu…sous la douche…et avec moi !

Six mois maintenant depuis ce fameux jour ou j'avais tout simplement posé mes lèvres sur les siennes. Six mois passés à le satisfaire en tout, -nous avions désormais un appartement digne de ce nom, nous travaillions ensembles dans la mesure ou nous étions partenaires et tous les deux membres principaux de l'organisation des Get Backers,- j'étais littéralement à ses pieds et pour être franc, cela ne me déplaisais pas tant que ça. J'aimais et j'étais aimé…du moins, les mots n'avaient jamais été prononcés aussi clairement mais il était évident que ce n'était pas seulement une histoire d 'un soir surtout après cette semaine passée en tête à tête. C'était bien l'image que je me faisais d'une relation sérieuse, nous étions un couple après tout non ?

Cette image, je l'aurais gardée pour moi des jours et des jours encore si je n'avais pas remarqué, pendant un bref instant, son air soudainement ennuyé. Quelque chose clochait…Ginji aurait du vivement papillonné tout au long du trajet, me rabattant les oreilles avec le fait que j'avais été méchant de priver ainsi nos camarades de si belles vacances, me rappelant, des étoiles dans les yeux, nos courses folles sur le bord de la mer…au lieu de quoi, rien, pas un mot, pas un regard. C'était à croire qu'il regrettait d'être partis en vacances…

Je ne vais pas relever son comportement, attendant simplement qu'il me livre le fond de sa pensée comme à son habitude…qui n'arriva pas de tout le reste du trajet. L'heure qui suivit me sembla une éternité alors que j'essayais tant bien que mal de me faire une raison. Avais-je fait quelque chose qui lui avait déplu ? Pourtant j'avais été aux petits oignons avec lui tout au long de la semaine et plus particulièrement ces derniers jours alors qu'il semblait tomber dans une morosité sans nom.

La ville m'apparut soudain et malgré l'attente interminable je me surpris à ne pas avoir mis tant de temps à y arriver. Le soleil embrassa longuement l'horizon avant que ma petite coccinelle n'atteigne les rues paisibles de notre quartier. Un léger picotement sur mon bras droit me fit discrètement tourner la tête en direction du passager pour découvrir, à ma plus grande surprise, que Ginji semblait encore plus tendu qu'à notre départ. Je pense même que s'il avait pu se tenir de l'autre côté de la portière sans risquer de se faire littéralement écraser il l'aurait fait.

La tension monta d'un cran sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour désamorcer la bombe que je sentais sur le point d'exploser. Je me garai tout de même, prenant bien soin de ne rien faire qui aurait été susceptible de déranger mon blond d'une manière ou d'une autre et pris le chemin de la porte que j'ouvris de peine et de misère, mes bagages plein les bras. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans la chambre que je lâchai tout sur le sol me disant que le lendemain me semblait être une journée plus propice au dépaquetage des valises que ce soir ou je n'avais plus qu'une envie, dormir dans les bras de Ginji.

Je me rendis tout de même sous la douche, histoire de me débarrasser du sel marin qui me collait encore à la peau, et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, une serviette autour des hanches. Dans la chambre, penché sur sa valise, Ginji me faisait dos et une bouffé de chaleur incontrôlé me pris soudain à la gorge comme j'étais heureux de pouvoir partager mes jours avec cet homme. Dans un élan de tendresse, je m'avançai vers lui en me plaquant doucement dans son dos mais c'est lorsque je le sentis se raidir dans mes bras que je sus que quelque chose n'allait pas.

'' J'aimerais…être seul, Ban, murmure-t-il d'une vois légèrement cassée.

Je m'étonne.

- J'ai fais quelque chose ?

- Non…en fait, si mais…tu ne comprends pas, laisse-t-il tomber alors que je le force à me faire face.

- Ginji…

Je cherche son regard, la peur au ventre, mais il semble le fuir comme la peste.

- Dis-moi, je t'en pris…qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

La tension monte, je sens qu'il va craquer et je redoute soudain ce qu'il s'apprête à dire.

- J'aimerais être seul, reprend-il. Je ne veux plus de toi, Ban. » »

Je crus bien que j'allais mourir.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Get Back**

_Ou comment je te remmènerai à moi_

**Chapitre 1**

Je crus bien que j'allais mourir.

'' Je ne veux plus de toi, Ban.''

Ces paroles résonnent dans ma tête comme un écho assourdissant au point que je me demande s'il ne vient pas tout simplement de les répéter. Je suis figé, le corps raide comme une barre de fer, j'ai littéralement cessé de respirer. Il ne veut plus de moi. Ginji ne veut plus de moi ! Je n'y crois pas, c'est tout simplement impossible mais je sais qu'il ne plaisanterais pas pour une telle chose. Il n'avait jamais remis en question notre couple et je finis par me demander si je ne suis pas l'unique responsable de mon malheur.

Ai-je fais quelque chose ? Ou peut-être que c'est ce que je n'ai **pas** fais qui le fait agir de la sorte ? Tout me paraissait si bien. Nous étions heureux…non ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ça arrive ? Et au retour des vacances en plus ! Elle n'était peut-être pas si bien cette semaine finalement…Non. Je n'ai rien fait de mal. J'ai passé la semaine à le cajoler, le comblant de toutes les petites attention qu'il aime tant recevoir et tout ça pour ça ! Je n'y comprend rien.

Ginji est là, il se tient debout, trop droit pour que ça puisse sembler naturel et pourtant, alors que je devrais lui en vouloir amèrement pour ces paroles qui n'ont aucun sens, il me semble plus beau que jamais. Ne dit-on pas que la nature humaine est ainsi faite ? Désirant tout ce qu'elle ne peut obtenir ? Car à ce moment, malgré que nous soyons encore officiellement un couple, je sais très bien qu'il m'échappe. J'aurais beau tendre le bras pour le toucher, il n'est qu'à un pas de moi, je sais déjà qu'il n'est plus mien et c'est cette pensée atroce qui me fait le plus mal. Plus mal encore que les paroles qui vont ensuite sortir de sa bouche.

'' J'aimerais être seul, répète-t-il mais cette fois, il plonge son regard dans le mien. Tu crois que…tu peux trouver un endroit ou dormir ?''

Une gifle ne m'aurait pas fait autant d'effet. Je tremble de tous mes membres, vacillant dangereusement entre une colère sourde et l'envie de me jeter dans ces bras en lui demandant pardon. Demander pardon ? Je suis bien le dernier des imbéciles pour avoir une telle pensée alors que je n'ai absolument rien fait pour mériter une telle torture. Une fraction de seconde, je pense à cette vielle sorcière qui a fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Elle et tant d'autres qui ont passé sur le bûcher se seraient jetées dans les flammes rien que pour éviter la douleur inimaginable qui terrasse soudain mon corps.

Alors c'était un beau rêve. Tout ça n'était qu'un putain de rêve auquel je m'accrochais désespérément pour ne pas sombrer à nouveau dans les ténèbres. Une illusion ? Une impression ? Tout ce bonheur n'était en fait que chimère ? Je n'y crois pas. Je ne **veux** pas y croire…mais je ne veux pas lui demander. Je ne peux pas. Pas maintenant. Pas encore alors que mes jambes tremblent violemment sous moi et que ma gorge se serre à ne plus me permettre de respirer. Je ne répond pas, je ne peux tout simplement plus supporter d'être dans la même pièce que lui. Il m'a bien eut avec tous ces regards doux, ces sourires charmeurs auxquels je croyais dur comme fer.

Je recule d'un pas, m'ordonnant de lâcher ce regard indifférent qui me fait tant souffrir. Je ne le reconnais plus. Il n'a jamais été ainsi et pourtant…c'est comme si je m'y étais attendu. Trop beau pour être vrai peut-être… Je quitte la chambre sans un mot. Qu'il garde l'appartement, je n'en ai rien à faire. Ce n'est pas comme si je dépendais de lui…si ? J'ouvre la porte d'entrée à la volée.

Une rafales de vent mouillé me fouette le visage. J'avance sur le perron, ne prenant même pas la peine de refermer derrière moi. Au loin, un grondement suivit d'un éclair qui déchire le ciel. La nuit sera longue mais ai-je vraiment le choix ? J'ouvre la portière de ma coccinelle et m'installe derrière le volant. Cette nuit je dormirai avec le seul contentement qu'il me reste, le seul bien que je n'aurai pas abandonné derrière moi, ma voiture.

'' _Oh…Ban…_

_Sa voix est douce comme une étoffe qui aurait longuement caressée ma peau. Ses mains empoignent faiblement le col de ma chemise pour mieux m'attirer à lui. Ses lèvres humides, gonflées par le désir et nos baisers torrides, glissent jusqu'à mon oreille._

_- …je t'en pris…_

_Un murmure, une supplication qui me fait violemment frissonner alors que je me débarrasse en quatrième vitesse de ma chemise, sur le point de craquer mais je patiente, je veux l'entendre encore dire mon nom avec cette voix si…_

_- Ban…je n'en peux plus…_

_Moi non plus. Je ne peux plus me retenir. Je veux le posséder encore et encore jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève et que nous finissions par nous endormir dans les bras de l'autre. Je veux lui montrer que je peux être le plus doux des amants, qu'il ne manquera jamais de rien et que je saurai le rendre heureux. Ma cherche à tâtons la sienne et se resserre sur…_

…le bras de vitesse de ma coccinelle. Je le regarde, ahuri, comme si c'était la première fois que j'en voyais un. Un rêve. Cette fois, c'était bien un rêve mais… L'orage gronde toujours dehors. Un coup d'œil à ma montre m'indique qu'il est plus de trois heure du matin. Ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve, c'est la réalité. Ginji m'a mis à la porte ! Je ne me rendors pas, j'en suis tout simplement incapable. On a beau être en plein mois d'Août, les nuits sont fraîches et avec le tonnerre qui rugit comme un lion enragé je ne trouverai pas le sommeil.

Je vais attendre encore deux heures et demi avant que les tonnes d'eau qui se déversent en continu du ciel ne cessent enfin. Il était temps je commençais à sérieusement ankyloser à toujours rester dans la même position. Je sors enfin de mon véhicule, pose un regard hésitant à la porte de ce qui, la veille encore, était mon appartement, avant de lentement me diriger vers le bout de la rue.

Les nuages se dispersent rapidement, laissant aux premiers rayons du soleil, le loisir de réchauffer le béton encore mouillé sur lequel je marche depuis maintenant dix bonnes minutes. Je ne cherche pas à comprendre ou me mènent mes pas, j'ai fais ce chemin beaucoup trop de fois pour m'en préoccuper, le seul endroit que je considère encore comme chez moi ouvre à six heures pour apporter aux gens comme moi un peu de réconfort un café bien corsé.

Paul m'accueille sans un mot. Un parfum frais de café envahit le Honky Tonk alors que je prends un siège au comptoir. Quelques instants plus tard, une tasse fumante est posée devant moi, le liquide noir me renvoie un reflet brouillé de ce que mon visage doit être fripé, cerné et définitivement très pâle. Il ne me pose pas de question mais je peux sentir sa surprise de ne pas m'avoir trouvé aux côtés de mon…de…

'' Ginji…

Je lève soudainement le yeux vers Paul. C'est lui qui vient de parler et à voir la direction que prend son regard je sais que je ne suis plus seul dans le café. Je saisis nerveusement ma tasse pour en boire une longue gorgée. Le liquide est brûlant, je grimace légèrement avant de reposer ma tasse. Quelqu'un prend le siège à ma droite. Ce quelqu'un c'est…

'' Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Ces paroles sont les premières que je parviens à prononcer depuis la veille, au moment ou il m'a…je ferme les yeux, ne remarquant pas l'air légèrement surpris sur son visage.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, dit-il d'une voix pleine d'assurance que je ne lui connais pas, nous travaillons toujours ensembles.

Ce n'est même pas une question, c'est un fait. **Il** a décidé que nous étions encore partenaires. Mais des partenaires qui ne coucheraient plus ensembles. Un petit rire amer m'irrite la gorge. Ce que je peux avoir été idiot de croire que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Il est bien là, assis à mes côtés, plus attirant que jamais à tranquillement boire son café en me disant tout bonnement que nous travaillons encore ensemble comme s'il me parlait du beau temps. Mais bordel de merde c'est quoi son problème ? ! ?

Ce ton suffisant qu'il emploie comme s'il savait déjà que je ne pourrai rien lui refuser. Comme un bon petit chien qui revient quémander une caresse après avoir été grondé. Ça devrait être le contraire pourtant. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai mis à la porte la soir même de notre retour de vacances ! Alors pourquoi je m'en veux ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être le fautif ? Peut-être bien parce que pour une fois depuis presque un mois je regarde la vérité en face, lui en l'occurrence.

Il a changé. Ça me frappe soudain comme une évidence. Pas vraiment son corps, quoi qu'une incroyable prestance semble le suivre comme son ombre mais j'ai l'intime conviction que c'est beaucoup plus subtile. Quelque chose dans son attitude, beaucoup plus assumé qu'avant, dans la façon dont il se tient, le dos droit, sur son banc. Sa voix aussi a changée, plus grave, toute en assurance sans pourtant avoir perdu ce qui en fait son charme. Et ces yeux…Ce regard qu'il pose sur moi comme s'il lisait un livre ouvert. Oui, c'est subtile, tellement subtile que ça en devient frappant et je me serais bien giflé de ne pas m'en être aperçut plus tôt.

Il n'est plus le même…ou plutôt, il ne **semble** plus le même. Mais il oublie sans doute que c'est moi, et moi seul, qui le connaît sous son vrai jour. Ce changement n'est qu'une passade, j'en suis sur, il redeviendra vite comme avant ou sinon…C'est moi qui le ramènerai à moi. J'en fais fait le serment. Un coup d'œil à droite me confirme qu'il ne s'intéresse pas plus à moi et bien que ça me mette hors de moi de lire tant d'indifférence sur son visage je me contiens. Un doute s'est insinué dans mon esprit. Je dois savoir.

'' Dis-moi, Ginji…

- Hum ?

- C'est…pour un autre…que tu m'as laissé ?

Il garde le silence, se contentant de plisser les lèvres en un petit sourire que je lui aurais bien arraché, je suis même prêt à lui mettre mon poing dans la figure s'il ne répond pas très vite…Je m'énerve très vite et c'est mal, je répète une dernière fois ma question.

- Est-ce que c'est pour un autre que tu m'as laissé Ginji ?

Toujours ce sourire mais pas de réponse. Ça va barder !

* * *

><p>Eh bien, ça été plus long que prévu mais il est là, le premier 'vrai' chapitre de cette fic. Je sais que c'est encore un peu nébuleux mais ne vous en faites pas, les révélations sont pour le prochain chapitre et l'histoire devrait bien démarrer ensuite alors soyez patients et n'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews :D<p> 


End file.
